A Soul
by DameM
Summary: They say souls are wiped clean of the memories of past lives. Mrs. Higurashi begs to differ. And she's not alone.
1. A Soul That Remembers

Disclaimer: The Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. are not mine. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That Remembers _

She still doesn't know what made her approach the half demon unafraid when he first barged in to get her daughter. One sight of those dog ears made them irresistible. She doesn't know why he simply stood there and let her tweak them either when even now he doesn't let her daughter touch them. Or at least she doesn't think he does. When they're alone in Kagome's room she leaves them alone, knowing they won't do anything improper behind the closed door.

Kagome's too shy and unsure of Inuyasha's feelings for her.

Inuyasha's too unsure of himself to make any bold moves.

So Mama Higurashi listens when they argue, winces in mock pain when the teenage boy gets "sat," and smiles when things get quiet, knowing they've made up.

But still, she doesn't know what made her instantly trust the boy with her daughter's life. _She_ doesn't know. Her soul does though.

Her soul remembers rubbing puppy ears until a small, silver-white head rested in her lap, its owner asleep. Her soul remembers gold eyes blinking up at her with love and adoration. Her soul remembers tiny claws, so like his father's, carefully running through long, black hair to untangle the raven waterfall.

Her soul knows how gentle and kind he can be and still is deep down. Her soul knows too that he would never dishonor a young woman left in his care. Knows also, that all he needs is someone to spend his life with who loves him despite his blood and despite his past. Someone who loves him because those things have made him who he is. This, the soul knows, remembers, and has passed on to her.

She understands his needs and his hidden pain. So when he comes, the teenage version of the pup her soul remembers, she offers advice, and a bowl of ramen.

"Another fight, Inuyasha, dear?"

"Yes, Higurashi-san. She ordered me to leave her to her school work." Ears drooped and it was all she could do not to rub them again.

"Have some ramen while you wait. You know, if she finishes her homework now, she can spend all weekend with you and the others. Kagome won't have any distractions."

"Feh, except for the wedding."

"Oh, that's right. Miroku and Sango are getting married. But after that, you and Kagome could go some place nice together, alone."

"Still got the cub to look after."

"Didn't Kagome say your brother was taking him for awhile?" Ears perked up and a devilish grin spread across a handsome face. A weight leaves her soul at seeing the happy look and she sighs in relief.

"Yeah. Something about Rin wanting to play with her friend. Let Sesshoumaru deal with Shippou's tricks for a couple of days." Inuyasha stands and stretches, one ear twitching madly. She sees he's about to crouch and scratch it with his foot so does the scratching for him. A sigh escapes his lips.

"Better, dear?"

"Yes, thank you." A small blush spreads across his cheeks.

"You're welcome. Inuyasha, is it tradition to get newly married couples gifts?" she asks, knowing the answer all ready.

"Yes, Kagome and Kaede were talking about them."

"Funny, Kagome said nothing about them. I wonder if she forgot." A panicked look overcomes the dog demon's face. "Perhaps you ought to go ask her. We could shop for her while she works." A knocked back chair is her only reply and she quickly rights it.

_"Why didn't you remind me sooner?_ Mama!"

"Coming, dear." She sedately joins the young couple and has to hide her smile.

"Can you do me a really big favor? I have a list somewhere… I need to get presents for the wedding. Could you go get them?"

"Of course, dear. Inuyasha go change and we'll leave Kagome alone."

"Where is that list? Inuyasha!"

"Keh, try that 'diary' of yours, wench."

"Oh, right." She hears Inuyasha grumbling in the bathroom and can't help but chuckle. Her soul remembers when a little boy did the same.

"Hahaue!" The call comes from a whine in the other room and she knows he's in trouble.

"Coming, dear," she replies much as she did with her daughter. In the last year, after the defeat of Naraku, she had convinced him to call her that. And he did, at least some of the time.

Joining him, she straightens the tangled mass of hair from the modern shirt he now wears. Taking a special brush, something his brother had forced on him, she brushes out the silvery white mane and deftly braids it. Cleverly she fixes a bandana over his ears.

"There, now grab your wallet from Kagome and we'll go." She's proud of what the wallet represents. He'd taken diamond shards from one of his attacks and "repaid" her all that she had spent on him and the others. One shard had been more than enough so she'd set up a fund in his name. Connections to some mysterious gentleman (who she privately thought might be his brother in this era) had yielded identification for the young man.

With money of his own, she'd helped him invest and he had quite the balance now. Her soul remembers the wish that she'd had to secure the future of the small pup who she would not live to see grow. Now, he is, if only in this era, a wealthy young man.

Absently she fingers the pendant he'd given her for a present, one of many diamond shards that had weakened Naraku. When he'd given it to her, shyly of course, she had wanted to weep with joy.

Her mother's soul had soared with happiness. Her children were safe. The evil that had pursued them all- Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha- was gone. Shippou, the kitsune child had always worried her but he'd been left with Lady Kaede for the final fight.

"We can go," Inuyasha says, a subtle plea on his face. Kagome continues to pour out instructions until the outside door closes behind them.

"Don't let her get to you, dear. Kagome's just nervous."

"_Nervous?_ Why should she be nervous? She's not the one getting married. Sango's been perfectly calm."

"I suppose, dear, that's why." At his confused look, she explains. "Brides are often nervous, Inuyasha. Sango isn't because she's confident and assured. They've planned for months. Kagome wants nothing to go wrong to spoil her friend's happiness. She's a romantic."

"No kidding. If Miroku hadn't convinced me to help rebuild the slayer village with him, I'd have gone nuts with Kagome and her_ plans_." A shiver passed though him.

"Be glad she's done a lot of that at home. Souta was begging Father to find him a way through the well." She smiles at the look of horror that passes over his face. Her son worshipped Inuyasha, something that amused her down to her soul.

They entered the mall, a place she knew he abhorred. Taking him to the needed stores, she let him buy what Kagome had wanted and watched with a patient eye and guiding words as he got them wrapped. She helped him pick out a card for the three of them to sign and finally takes a grateful teen boy home. He helps her begin dinner until Souta drags him away and she's content to see him go play. Her soul remembers the pup that had had no friends and is glad the young man enjoys the recreation.

"Mama." Kagome, having finished her homework, joins her mother in readying the meal.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"Thank you for helping Inuyasha and I. Especially Inuyasha."

"Of course, dear. What are mothers for?"

He is no longer her son in body but he will always be her son. Her soul knows and will always remember.


	2. A Soul That Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et. al.

_A Soul That Knows_

He'll never know what possessed him to let Mama Higurashi tweak his ears when he'd crossed over into modern Japan to get Kagome the first time. He has no clue why she was never afraid of him either and he'll probably never know. She trusts him alone with Kagome behind closed doors and has never warned him not to do anything improper. She knows instinctively that he won't.

Kagome's too shy and unsure of his feelings for her.

He's too unsure of himself to make any bold moves.

Inuyasha knows Mama Higurashi hears them when they argue; he's seen her wince in sympathy when he gets "sat," and he's pretty sure she smiles when he and Kagome make up.

Still, he doesn't know why she instantly trusted him with Kagome's life. He doesn't, but his soul does.

His soul knows she is the one whose lap he'd rest his head in as his puppy ears were rubbed and he was lulled to sleep. His soul knows she is the one he used to look at with love and adoration. It was her hair his claws used to untangle. This his soul is sure about.

His soul knows that she understands his needs and his hidden pain. When he comes, the teenage version of the pup she knew, she offers advice and a bowl of ramen.

"Another fight, Inuyasha, dear?" she asks.

"Yes, Higurashi-san. She ordered me to leave her to her school work." His ears droop and something flashed in her eyes that said she wanted to rub them. He doesn't like his ears touched really but he makes an exception for her.

"Have some ramen while you wait. You know, if she finishes her homework now, she can spend all weekend with you and the others. Kagome won't have any distractions."

"Feh, except for the wedding." Stupid human ceremony. Much easier to just to mate and mark your female.

"Oh, that's right. Miroku and Sango are getting married. But after that, you and Kagome could go someplace nice together, alone." Alone with Kagome sounded really good. Maybe they could finally settle things between them. He could take her to the shore. No one to interrupt them. No monk, no demon slayer, no fox…shit.

"Still got the cub to look after." He couldn't be left with Kaede. The brat had been driving the old woman crazy for the last few days.

"Didn't Kagome say your brother was taking him for a while?" His ears perked up and a devilish grin spreads across his face. Inuyasha hears Higurashi-san's sigh but it barely registers.

"Yeah. Something about Rin wanting to play with her friend. Let Sesshoumaru deal with Shippou's tricks for a couple of days." Still swimming in anticipation, Inuyasha stands and stretches, one ear twitching madly in a vain attempt to shake off an itch. Just as he's about to drop down on all fours and use his foot, Mama Higurashi scratches the itch for him. A sigh of relief escapes.

"Better, dear?"

"Yes, thank you." Blushing slightly, he's glad he didn't do a very dog-like thing.

"You're welcome. Inuyasha, is it tradition to get newly married couples gifts?" she asks. Inuyasha looks at her, knowing she knew the answer.

"Yes, Kagome and Kaede were talking about them."

"Funny, Kagome said nothing. I wonder if she forgot." Panic ran through him. If she forgot and showed up empty handed, it was going to be his fault. He could feel the "sits" now. "Perhaps you ought to go ask her. We could shop for her while she works." The chair he'd resumed sitting in rocks backwards as he takes her advice to heart. He doesn't glance back to see if it falls.

Kagome looks up at him surprised when he comes in, but blanches when he mentions the gifts. "_Why didn't you remind me sooner?_ Mama!" Inuyasha who'd also forgotten decided not to answer. She'd screech for sure then.

He can hear Mrs. Higurashi's "Coming, dear," and her slow ascent upstairs. She watches Kagome and him, a bit of a smile around her mouth.

"Can you do me a really big favor? I have a list here somewhere… I need to get presents for the wedding. Could you go get them?"

"Of course, dear. Inuyasha, go change and we'll leave Kagome alone." Willingly he grabs clothes out of a truck set against one wall. It is his, and contains the clothing he now wears when out in modern Japan. He's in the midst of trying to do up his pants when Kagome yells to him.

"Where is that list? Inuyasha!"

"Keh, try that 'diary' of yours, wench." He continues to grumble to himself.

"Oh, right." Higurashi-san lets out a little chuckle and his soul knows she used to do that when things no one else would find funny amused her.

"Hahaue!" he whines inadvertently, his hair getting caught in the shirt he chose. He's in trouble and she knows it.

"Coming, dear," is the reply, much like she'd answered Kagome. Somehow in the last year, after Naraku's defeat, Mama had gotten him to call her that. At least sometimes.

It is with relief that she joins him and untangles his hair. The brush his dumb ass brother insisted he use gets taken into her hand and used. With easy, practice strokes, she braids his hair then fixes a bandana over his ears so that they're hidden but not squished.

"There, now grab your wallet from Kagome and we'll go." His soul knows she is proud of what that wallet represents. He'd wanted to repay her for all she'd done for him and the others. Having no money, he'd asked Kagome about what he could do to repay her mother. Shards from the Diamond Spear Blast were littering the ground at the time.

Knowing it was a point of honor with him, Kagome had picked up a shard and told him to give that to her. Thinking one wasn't enough; He grabbed a handful and brought them to Mama Higurashi. At first she refused, saying payment wasn't necessary. Finally he'd convinced her and she'd accepted one. The others she'd used to start a "trust fund" for him that he could access when he wanted. Some strange man had helped provide identification for Inuyasha to use as well.

Higurashi-san had helped him invest his money and now he had to him, a staggering amount. He was proud. Now he could provide for Kagome in either era. His soul was happy for his mother had always worried about his future. Now it was secure.

Inuyasha sees her finger the pendant he'd given her as a gift. Another diamond shard. This one from a blast that had weakened Naraku in the final fight. To him, it was a symbol that they had won. Tears had glistened in her eyes when Inuyasha had brought Kagome home but she hadn't wept in front of them. His soul was glad and knows he would have been lost if she had.

"We can go," he says, desperate to get away from the onslaught of instructions that had started when he's gotten his wallet from Kagome's purse. She obliged his unspoken plea and they left, closing the door on Kagome's orders.

"Don't let her get to you, dear. Kagome's just nervous."

"_Nervous_? Why should she be nervous? She's not the one getting married. Sango's been perfectly calm." Thank the gods, he was thinking. He didn't think he could have handled two insane women at once.

"I suppose, dear, that's why." She must have seen his confusion because she goes on to explain. "Brides are often nervous. Sango isn't because she's confident and assured. They've planned for months. Kagome wants nothing to go wrong to spoil her friend's happiness. She's a romantic."

"No kidding. If Miroku hadn't convinced me to help rebuild the slayer village with him, I'd have gone nuts with Kagome and her _plans_." A shiver passes through him.

"Be glad she's done a lot of that at home. Souta was begging Father to find him a way through the well." His horror at the thought must have been visible because she smiles at him. Inuyasha still can't understand why Kagome's brother seemed to worship him.

They entered the mall, a place he absolutely abhors. Mama seems to understand because she only takes him to the stores they had to visit to buy what Kagome wants. She lets him pay for the gifts and helps him only when he has them wrapped. He takes her suggestion on which card to get and once that's done, she takes him home.

It's a very grateful hanyou that helps her start dinner until Souta drags him away to play some game. She lets him go and his soul knows hers is remembering when he didn't have any friends as a pup. He's amused by the game so willingly joins Souta in the past time.

Kagome comes downstairs at some point and gives each boy a hug. He turns one ear in the direction of the kitchen when she goes to help Mrs. Higurashi.

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you for helping Inuyasha and I. Especially Inuyasha."

"Of course, dear. What are mothers for?" she asks and his soul agrees.

She is no longer his mother in the flesh but his soul knows that she was and always will be his mother.


	3. A Soul That Rejoices

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et. al.

_A Soul That Rejoices_

She is not nervous and by her friend's actions she should be but her soul cannot help but sing with joy. Today she is getting married to the man she loves.

"You're so calm, Sango. How?" Kagome asks, fussing at her "wedding finery." For once she is not wearing her slayer outfit under her kimono.

"I have you to be nervous for me. You did all the planning. That's why you're nervous. Everything will be fine. I can feel it all the way in my soul."

"You're right. Nothing will go wrong." Kagome raises her voice slightly and the bickering outside ceases.

She laughs, her soul joining in. "Of course it won't."

"Are ye ready, child?" Lady Kaede enters her hut, Shippou on her shoulder.

"You sure are pretty, Sango." He hops over to her and hugs her gently before going to Kagome.

"Thank you, Shippou, that means a lot." To a soul that had been in torment for many months during the battle with Naraku, this joy now pervading it leaves her speechless.

"Kagome, let us go now. Kirara and Lord Sesshoumaru will escort Sango." The others leave for the shrine and Sango sighs.

"May Rin begin scattering flowers now, Lady Sango?" A girl's voice pulls her attention away from any introspection. Rin stands in the doorway, waiting for her orders. Like the rest she is dressed up for the occasion in a kimono similar to her guardian's. Her hair has been put up for her duty as the "flower girl" and she is very pretty.

"In a moment. Let me get seated on Kirara first. You're to announce my coming, remember? It wouldn't do for the bride to still be trying to get on her escort's back when you do."

"Sesshoumaru-sama will help."

"Indeed," comes the deep voice of Inuyasha's brother. He and Kirara stand side by side waiting. With his help, Sango gracefully gets on Kirara's back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He looks out of place among the villagers but too regal to be awkward.

"How did Kagome convince you to participate?"

"Rin said Sesshoumaru-sama would be glad to escort you and present you to Miroku-sama since Inuyasha-sama was standing up with him." The information came drifting back to them as Rin lined the path with flower petals.

Her soul laughs with amusement and Sango chuckles out loud. "Sucker," she says softly, knowing the dog demon can hear her.

"I grow soft."

"Not many can resist Rin." Sill chuckling, Sango is content to say no more. Peace settles within her and her soul rejoices. Rejoices in the day and years to come. She had avenged her family and would go on to make a new one.

Kirara shrank to her smaller size and travels on Rin's shoulder into the shrine. The closer she gets to the shrine, the more her soul rejoices. This is what she's been waiting and wanting for so long. Her soul continues to rejoice.

They enter and at the altar stands her family. Lady Kaede and Kagome are dressed as priestesses. Inuyasha is in a kimono much like his Fire Rat but clearly made of a finer material. Miroku, resplendent in black wedding attire smiles with so much love at her that she begins to tear. She says a quick prayer for the souls of her dead family, and one for Kohaku who had not been able to return from an extermination on time for the ceremony, and her soul rejoiced in the peace that settles upon her.

"Monk, I give her into your keeping in the place of her father. You are accepting of this duty." The last is not a question. It is an order from a taiyoukai expecting to be obeyed.

"Yes, thank you."

Sango goes through the ceremony in a blur. She does not remember anything after Sesshoumaru's presentation or before the kiss. Her soul however does and rejoices in the knowledge. In every detail.

During the festival that follows the ceremony, she moves away from the excitement to order her thoughts. Arms fold around her and the familiar scent of her husband drifts to her on the breeze.

"Sango, my dear; is everything all right?"

"Of course, Miroku. I was just thinking." Turning, she accepts his kiss and her soul rejoices.


	4. A Soul That Loves

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That Loves_

He is not nervous, he thinks. He loves Sango to the depths of his soul. He is not nervous. "Will you knock it off? There's no need to be nervous."

"I'm not nervous," he denies, knowing his friend can smell it.

"Whatever, monk. Just go to the shrine. I'll be there after I speak to Sesshoumaru."

So he goes and waits; a Buddhist monk in a Shinto shrine. He begins to meditate before the altar and finds the love he has for his bride calming him.

His soul loves and has done so from the moment he met the grief stricken taijiya. Despite his hesitant yet willing heart and his unconvinced mind, his soul loved. Even at Death's door, his soul clung, knowing she needed him. That she begged him not to leave.

He loves to tease her about their "first" kiss, telling her she had really just stolen it from him. However, his soul just loves. It doesn't care that he was unconscious at the time.

Inuyasha joins him then, the red silk fitting differently on him. The half-demon standing before him has been to hell and back for the monk. This his soul knows and loves the other young man like a brother. "Thank you, Inuyasha, for standing up with me."

"Just don't go hurting her; she's like a sister."

"We've become quite the family over the last year and a half. Especially after the Jewel was purified. We were afraid we'd never see Kagome again."

"Yeah." He doesn't need to remind Inuyasha of that fear. "You're welcome by the way."

They stand for many moments, each reflecting on the past silently. The quiet is familiar between them and there is no strain. "Things will change now."

"Yes, for the better. Not that I didn't like being together all the time but…"

"I understand," the houshi replies; an all-too-familiar grin on his face. "In some situations, I don't think the women would like to share."

"Kagome and I aren't…"

"Not yet, but someday soon."

"About two and a half years." His soul loves the thought of the hanyou's ready commitment to the young miko. All the hardships and angst of the past were just memories now.

"Don't worry, my friend. By that time, I assure you Shippou will have young playmates."

"Great, more runts." Future children are an anticipated event for his soul and he hopes he and Sango will be blessed with many.

The two young men tease each other lightly, trying to relieve a sudden case of nerves. It seems Kagome's nervousness is catching. Inuyasha suddenly becomes quiet and he senses Sesshoumaru's youki. "She's coming."

"Yes." Kaede and Kagome join the two at the altar. Peace has settled once more around the soon-to-be married monk. His eyes never leave the door and his soul reflects the love he has for her through them. The two souls connect, his and hers, feeding off of each other's' love and joy before settling down again.

Sesshoumaru hands Sango over to him saying, "Monk, I give her into your keeping in the place of her father. You are accepting of this duty." The last is more order than anything else. He shudders to think about what the dog demon will do when Rin marries.

"Yes, thank you." From that point on, he remembers little. It is only when he is told to kiss the bride that he focuses once again.

A celebration is put on to honor them in the village. Humans and demons mingle at this happy even and for the moment, no one is afraid. Sango disappears, and he follows.

"Sango, my dear; is everything all right?"

"Of course, Miroku. I was just thinking." He takes the opportunity to kiss her. His is a soul that exalts. His is a soul that loves.


	5. A Soul That's At Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright law to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That's At Peace_

She watches her friends fly off to their new home with promises to visit Kaede's village frequently. She's sure that the promises will be kept and has promised to visit the demon slayer village within the last week of the month. The disgruntled demon beside her mutters a question under his breath asking if three weeks is enough for the "honeymoon."

His brother ignores the younger sibling's grouching as he prepares to leave. Both have managed to keep any fighting between them verbal. "Tell your fox cub that if he wishes to spend the week with Rin, we will be leaving now," the demon lord states.

"Shippou, Sesshoumaru is leaving."

"Coming!" Her fox child comes scampering out of the elder miko's hut. Around his shoulders he carries a bundle filled with his favorite treats to share with his friend and some bandages should he need them. He hugs her and with one last look at the hanyou next to her, he goes west for seven long days.

The mother in her hates to see him go. She's reluctant to let him wander so far away. It is different when she goes home for he is always under the careful eye of her friends. Her soul is at peace over the matter. Her soul understands that while under the watchful eye of the taiyoukai, her little fox cub is safe.

"No crying, wench. My brother won't let anything happen to the runt." Her smile is a bit watery and she leans into the comfort Inuyasha offers. The "wench" does not bother her any longer. Her soul has made peace with the rough term of address for she understands he is a man of few words and even fewer social graces.

"I know, but…"

"But what? You've left him longer than this."

"But he was always right on the other side of the well with all of you. Now he's all the way on the other side of the country almost."

"He'll be fine."

"Inuyasha speaks true, Kagome. Young Shippou is in capable hands."

"Yes, Kaede-sama." She closes her eyes and lifts her face to the sun. The peace her soul has made with allowing her adoptive son out of familiar hands spreads to her heart and mind. "There, all better. Thank you, guys. Lady Kaede, is there anything you need us to do?"

"Nay, child. You two go someplace nice. I'll manage fine on my own for the day."

"We ain't going far, Kaede-babaa. Yell, if you need us." The elder priestess nods her agreement before returning to her hut.

"Where are we going, Inuyasha?"

"You'll see." She is content to let him carry her to their destination. It is a waterfall that feeds a hot spring in the middle of a small meadow. Trees surround the clearing giving privacy to whoever wishes to bathe.

"It's lovely, Inuyasha, thank you."

"Keh. It's within my forest so no other major demon comes here. A rabbit or two maybe. I brought some food earlier so we can spend all day here if you want."

"I would like that, Inuyasha. I really would." When he smiles at her with pleasure, her soul can't help but be at peace. The look he gives her is not his usual smirk or fanged grin. It is so much more genuine and content. It is the smile he gives when he wishes to please her and has succeeded.

He disappears for a few moments, returning with a blanket and a food basket from the modern era. Again he leaves, and comes back, this time with a cooler. It seems her mother has done much to aid him.

"For when you get hungry or thirsty." At the moment, Kagome can think of nothing she needs or wants more than to be here with him.

"Come rest by me?" Although she has offered to remove the rosary, he has refused. He wishes to keep them, "just in case." He also has the fear that it is the reason he can pass through the well.

So despite wanting to remove it, she has made peace with leaving the kotodama rosary on. Her soul has become use to them. She can no longer remember what he looked like without them on although his appearance hasn't changed. Her _soul_ has made peace with leaving it on. She no longer uses it as she once did- as a way to end an argument. That is not to say however that she never "sits" him when angry. She may have gotten a better hold on her temper, but it still slips out on occasion.

Her soul is at peace for other reasons as well. Her soul knows that it was not a match for his own fifty years ago. Or five hundred fifty, depending on one's perspective. It still had some growing up to do before it could be a mate to Inuyasha's battered soul. His was damaged, as was her soul when its incarnation was Kikyo. Only in its present evolution could it soothe and help mend Inuyasha's. The whole of her has come to understand this. As Kikyo, she could not love him as he is and was meant to be. As Kagome, she is his match. She offers unconditional love and acceptance. There is no longer a division within the young miko. Her soul no longer wars within itself. It is at peace.

Her soul is at peace with the knowledge that she has out grown the ways of a teenage girl in Modern Japan. Her future is here, not the time of her birth. There will be a time when she returns to the future but when and how is still unclear. She will stay by Inuyasha's side, as he will stay by hers.

"Kagome," Inuyasha hesitantly starts. "Have you thought about what you want to do when this high school of yours is over?"

"I have; I may wish to go on to university. I don't know yet. Why do you ask?" There was a long pause before he answered.

"I mean, will you live here, or in your time?"

"My future is here, Inuyasha but I have a feeling we will live in my time too. All of us."

"Huh?"

"I don't know how to explain it but something tells me our future lies in both eras. Strange, isn't it?"

"Keh, the only way Miroku and Sango could live that long would be if they joined a taiyoukai's pack."

"Like your brother?"

"Yeah, but he would never…"

"But aren't you part of his pack?"

Something in what he says rings a deep truth in her soul. Her soul easily accepts the idea of living through the five hundred years between this era and Modern Japan. Peace settles around her once more. She will not have to give up one family for the other.

"Not an official member. The fact that I'm his half-brother only complicates matters."

"Yes, but are we- Sango, Miroku and I- part of your pack?"

"Yes, but again, not officially. Why?"

"I was thinking. If we are a part of your pack, and you're a part of his, then by extension, we would be part of his." He looks at her like she's lost of few marbles but stays silent.

"It would work, I guess. But you'd have to be mated to a youkai."

"I would, why?"

"Because you're unattached. Sango and Miroku are what youkai would call a beta pair of mates. Seeing as I'm alpha of my own pack, I'm fine unmated. You, although seen as an alpha female, aren't mated to any male in the pack."

"Am I really seen that way?"

"Why do you think you've been kidnapped so many times?"

"Jewel shards."

"In the last six months? You're prime mating material." This information turns his expression grim.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"That's sorta why I asked about your future. I…" He fidgets and looks away.

"What, Inuyasha?" Her hand on his arm seems to break whatever was holding him back.

"I want to marry you. Make you my mate." Tears well in her eyes and she nods happily.

"I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." This is right, her soul echoes within her. This was meant to be.

"You will?" Disbelief colors his voice.

"Yes, baka, yes!" Their sudden embrace turns passionate as they kiss. Eventually he fumbles around and finds the ring box in his haori.

"Your mother helped me pick it out." Glowing with happiness, the miko holds out her hand for the ring. "It's not much, but since you're still in school, Hahaue thought it a better look."

A small amber stone sat between two smaller diamonds. The color of the amber makes her think of his eyes. "It's beautiful, Inuyasha. I love it. We don't need anything fancy. Besides, it reminds me of your eyes."

"Keh, of course. To remind you I'll always protect you."

Her soul is at peace with this, knowing it is the nature of the demon in him. His strength comes from having someone to protect just as his father's had. And now his brother's.

She leans into his embrace and thinks back on all their adventures; and the long arduous journey that had led them all to where they were today. While she grieves for the lives lost and harmed by Naraku's evil, she is in some small way, grateful. If the evil hanyou hadn't used his cunning as he had, she wouldn't have met her friends.

Their destinies had led them on a wondrous path, and her soul is pleased. Her soul, is finally completely at peace.

"Everything is perfect, Inuyasha."

"Keh." Perfect, her soul whispers. Perfectly at peace.


	6. A Soul That Regrets

_A/N: If anyone has read my profile, they know that I just might attempt a "What If" on some of the characters I write about. Here's attempt one. While this is part of the __**A Soul **__story, it's also an exercise in giving our much loved demon lord more of a background than Takahashi-san gave her readers. Please forgive the insertion of an original character. The question becomes, __**"What if Sesshoumaru had had a mate/wife and she died?"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That Regrets_

He stands at the top of a cliff and over looks his lands. Nothing he senses causes him concern or threatens him. Behind him in a cave, his followers and a kitsune slumber in peace. They understand he will let no harm befall them.

There is nothing and no one who can challenge him save for his brother and Inuyasha has no need for what the taiyoukai has, except perhaps the memories he holds. Sesshoumaru is now truly a demon lord. He no longer needs his father's fang Tetsusaiga. His mind denies having regrets of the past. His soul knows different. Part of him wishes he could have saved the wind sorceress; she would have made a good mate.

However, that is not what he truly regrets deep within his soul. His soul regrets the night his father died and their parting words. His soul regrets not listening to what the Inutaisho was truly saying, truly asking of him.

The father knew he was dying so had asked his elder son to do what he could not. Protect the newborn Inuyasha and his mother. Sesshoumaru's own mother could have cared less about the fate of a half-demon and human.

His soul regrets ignoring the true nature of his inu blood beast. His rational mind had decreed his brother beneath his notice and so had allowed the pup to grow up with only a flea demon for the occasional companion. His soul regrets not teaching the pup survival skills and knowledge of their people. His soul regrets not sharing what he knew about their father with his brother. After all the times he had scorned Inuyasha for his ignorance, who was really at fault?

A human can only teach a pup so much. The hime that was Inuyasha's mother had had all she could do to keep the pup safe and teach him the basics. His soul regrets not taking the whelp's education in hand.

Movement behind Sesshoumaru diverts his attention briefly. "You should be asleep."

"I know, but I wanted to thank you without any of the others around. I like playing with Rin and hope we can get together again."

"Perhaps. Your new mother may have objections."

"Nah, Kagome likes Rin and you too now that you've stopped trying to kill Inuyasha. He can be an idiot sometimes but she loves him." The cub says this with the confusion of a child who doesn't understand the adults around him.

"He is still young."

"Two hundred is young?" Sesshoumaru allows the cub to sit upon his shoulder.

"For the son of Inutaisho, yes. He's really an adolescent inu."

"No wonder he's immature."

"Not all demons grow up with parents, young cub. His mother was taken from him at a crucial time in a young inuyoukai's life."

"I know, mine too, but I have Kagome know. Who took care of Inuyasha after his mother died?"

"No one." This is something that tears at his soul. Regret lashes at him more powerfully than his own _ki_ whip ever could.

It is also something he believes contributed to saving Rin and allowing her to travel with him. A part of him is trying to make up for the past. Caring for the human child was a way to repent for abandoning a member of his pack. At least that's how it had started. His soul now knows she is a daughter to him and he will not forsake her.

The kitsune has finally fallen asleep so the demon lord returns him to Rin's side before going back to his cliff and thoughts of his other deepest regret. It is the subject of this deep regret that led to not seeing his mother until that business with Tenseiga. And what keeps him away still.

His heart had frozen over because of this regret and only now has it begun to thaw because of Rin. His mind has tried to forget, images pushed to the very corners of his memory. His soul cannot let go. His soul regrets the past and his actions like a festering wound. His soul will not allow him to forget his abandonment.

Long ago before Inuyasha's mother ever stole their father's heart, the Great Dog Demon had taken in another human. A young girl from a foreign land whose father had been slain by bandits. Instead of leaving the girl at a human village, Inutaisho, feared demon lord of the West took her in and made her a foster daughter. For one very simple reason- power. The girl possessed an unheard of amount of power within her small frame. Those of a priestess, and those of an elemental. She had been a sorceress. The winds could be at her command with merely a turn of the wrist; the waters rose up with but a command. Fire danced along her finger tips upon a whim and the earth would tremble with only an uttered word.

She had been able to purify enemy demons with flashes of lightning and punish wrong doers by turning arrogant youkai human for days on end. As a sign of loyalty and love, his father had gifted her with a necklace to extend her life to match Sesshoumaru's own.

Many had thought one day they would mate and together sire invincible children. His father had agreed and so when the two young adults had appeared to fall in love, he made no move to interfere. Sesshoumaru's mother had objected but he ignored her. The sorceress had proven time and again that she was more powerful than any youkai set before her. He had wanted his pups to have that strength. So they had mated.

"Maria…" The name slid unbidden from his lips. It was a name his soul refused to forget. The sorceress had soon become pregnant and Sesshoumaru had wanted to celebrate.

Until his father chose an ordinary hime, a human, as his new mate. More and more prejudice had soared up against such unions and the resulting hanyous a mateship would result in. Eventually he'd grown to agree, hating how weak his father seemed to be growing because of the human princess.

His mother had played on his doubts until it had destroyed his feelings for Maria. He'd sent her away, pregnant and alone to fend for herself. She and their child.

A full moon cycle had occurred before his mate mark disappeared. Full of hate and anger, Sesshoumaru had barely been aware of it happening until his mother had gleefully commented on it. He had believed it was then that his heart had frozen over. Maria must have died and his soul rose up in grief. Sesshoumaru had gone on a killing spree and hadn't become aware of much until his father's battle with Ryuukotsusei.

One regret faded into another until his soul could handle no more. He would allow nothing to take his new daughter away. He had failed as a father once, he would not fail again. Resolve firmed once more, Sesshoumaru returns to Rin and the others. As he does, he never notices the figure looking down on him from a nekomata high in the sky.

Once it is light enough, they begin traveling again. They are returning Shippou to Inuyasha and Kagome's care. Mid-morning comes and they stop to allow the children more play time. Again he stands on a cliff, watching the two pups play and gather flowers. His soul regrets and knows Rin is the only pup he'll ever have.

"You have learned, I see, what truly matters, Sesshoumaru." The voice from his past haunts him and his soul cries out for its owner.

"You are believed dead."

"Might as well be. I've come to say good-bye. I never got the chance when you sent me away."

His soul cries again that this is one regret that he can reverse. He doesn't have to live with it. Turning he sees the woman standing before him, a black neko around her shoulders. "Maria."

"Sesshoumaru." Regret darkens gold eyes but he says nothing more than her name. He knows that she knows his soul regrets. Her long, dark hair falls in curls to the middle of her back. The simple kimono she wears is far plainer than what she'd worn in the past. Deep blue eyes reflect a sorrow he knows is his fault. The reason for her being still alive hands around her neck. The beads are old and look about to crumble. She is a paler vision of her former self. The Maria he knew had been filled with life, with fire. She'd had a quick temper, and a loving nature.

Now, his soul sees another in pain. "Why now?"

"It is time, Sesshou. My soul wants peace. My heart aches for things no longer mine. I could not leave without seeing you one last time." Maria turns to leave and his soul moves his hand before his mind can make a decision. His soul wants no more regrets.

"Our son." Pain flashes and a small flame of anger burns in her eyes before dying.

"Still born." That is why his mark disappeared so quickly. Another regret to add to the many that plague his soul. Instinct takes over and he crushes her to him. The cold, stoic demon of old is replaced by the inuyoukai he is meant to be.

"I have changed. No longer do doubts and others' opinions influence me. You see the girl-child playing with the kitsune? She is mine."

"Your little Rin. I saw much while Naraku plagued this land."

"Why did you not fight?"

"Twasn't my destiny. Nor my fight. You and the others had a duty to fulfill. I could not interfere."

"I want no more regrets, Maria." It is his blood beast speaking now. His soul is going after what it wants.

"We all live with regrets, Sesshoumaru."

"I have too many. Letting you go is beyond me."

"Sesshoumaru, what are you saying?"

"Marry me again, be my mate. Forever." She pulls back and studies his face. He knows what she will find for he is past hiding what he feels. The moment is too important to hide behind posturing and arrogance.

"Our marriage never ended, only our mateship. I have always been your wife."

"Then be my mate again. Rule beside me and raise our young with me. Teach my brother manners." The last is said almost comically. His soul prays she will say yes.

"Our love didn't survive the first time…" That was something his soul would forever regret. Even his foolish brother has made the right decision for his love.

"I was foolish. A pampered prince who let others think for him. I rule myself now." He watches as her eyes cloud over and she searches internally for an answer. His soul feels a spark of hope. She could always see passed his external mask.

"You have truly come into your own."

"Yes."

"We will begin again. From the start." He mentally groans, knowing what that entails. Had he not watched with superior amusement as the demon slayer made the monk court her despite their promise? And the miko make a lap dog out of a son of Inutaisho? "That is acceptable?"

"More than," he answers. "Come, I wish to introduce you to Rin." As they join the children, he thinks back. There are many things his soul regrets but finding Maria and making things right with her again is not one of them.

His soul can never regret having a family.


	7. A Soul That's In Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movie, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et. al.

_A Soul That's In Pain_

She watches him from her high vantage point atop a nekomata in the sky. The demon lord Sesshoumaru, son of Inutaisho, stands on a cliff and surveys his lands.

Lands she is as familiar with as he. Once, long ago, she had the run of those lands as the foster daughter of the Great Dog Demon. Now she is nothing but an outcast, a faded memory long presumed dead.

Once she had been the wife and mate of the present Lord of Western Lands until he sent her away carrying their unborn son. She waits until he returns to the cave before continuing her own introspection.

Memories begin to crowd her and she bids her friend to find a safe place for the night. Even as they make camp, her soul pains her and she wishes for peace. The ache had become almost physical and she sits down to catch her breath.

The neko butts his head against her arm in his smaller state and she pets him. "It will not be long now, Kyo. I am sorry to leave you alone but my soul aches and I wish for peace." As she says the words, her soul recalls all its pain.

Her soul pains her at the memory of being found unworthy to bare her husband children. At the long journey to find a safe haven to build herself and unborn child a new life. And at the loss of her son. Still born, she had memorized every feature before cremating the small body and sending his ashes to the four winds of the earth. Alone except for Kyo, she had traveled further on when she was able.

For two hundred years she has tried to move on but something has held her back. The appearance of Naraku and the Shikon no Tama convinced her to remain hidden until that war was over.

Her soul hurts at the knowledge of Sesshoumaru's involvement, his quest for power and above all, his ability to move on. She had loved him with everything she had but their love had failed in the face of conflict.

Finally though, she was getting her wish. Tomorrow she would say her final good-byes then remove the beads around her neck. Time would catch up to her and within a few days, her body would die of old age. Her soul would then be at peace.

Morning comes and she travels several miles behind the demon lord and his entourage. After a while they stop and the two children begin to play in a field of flowers. This is when she will confront him and bid farewell to her husband.

"You have learned, I see, what truly matters, Sesshoumaru." It is not how she wishes to begin, but that is what comes out.

"You are believed dead," comes the response and she can tell he knows how to begin no better than she.

"Might as well be. I've come to say good-bye. I never got the chance when you sent me away." He is silent for several moments.

"Maria." Her name, something she hasn't heard in decades. For years she has been addressed as "Priestess" or "Sorceress."

"Sesshoumaru." Her soul cries out in pain, wishing for him to hold her and make the past go away. She wants it to be nothing but a dream, a nightmare. But it is not to be. They both stand there, watching the other.

He is just as handsome as he was two plus centuries ago. His silvery white hair is longer and he is taller but the years have been kind to him. Like all taiyoukai, he has aged slowly.

Behind the arrogance however, her soul sees regret. "Why now?"

"It is time, Sesshou. My soul wants peace. My heart aches for things no longer mine. I could not leave without seeing you one last time." She turns to go, but his hand detains her.

"Our son," he wishes to know. She can feel pain surge through her as well as a bit of anger; the later fades quickly. She is a shadow of her former self.

"Still born," she replies. Something in him changes and he brings her up against him. This is not the demon prince she remembers.

"I have changed. No longer do doubts and others' opinions influence me. You see the girl-child playing with the kitsune? She is mine." His voice is deeper, indicating his instincts have taken over. There is pride in his voice when he speaks of the human child.

"Your little Rin. I saw much while Naraku plagued this land."

"Why did you not fight?" he questions. In the past she would have.

"Twasn't my destiny. Nor my fight. You and the others had a duty to fulfill. I could not interfere."

"I want no more regrets, Maria," he says, holding her still. She wants no more pain but all she says is,

"We all live with regrets, Sesshoumaru."

"I have too many. Letting you go is beyond me." She wants to yell at him that he already had.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you saying?"

"Marry me again, be my mate. Forever." She pulls back to study his face. He is utterly serious. There is no pride or arrogance to hide what he feels.

"Our marriage never ended, only our mateship. I have always been your wife." Whether she wished to be or not.

"Then be my mate again. Rule beside me and raise our young with me. Teach my brother manners." He says this last bit comically, as if he's tried and failed.

"Our love didn't survive the first time…" What makes him think it would this time? Her soul cannot stand anymore pain.

"I was foolish. A pampered prince who let others think for him. I rule myself now." She allows her vision to become clouded as she searches his soul. Like hers, it is filled with pain and overflowing with regret.

"You have truly come into your own."

"Yes."

"We will begin again. From the start." A flash of something like amusement goes through his eyes. Yes, he knows exactly what he will have to do. "That is acceptable?"

"More than," he answers. "Come, I wish to introduce you to Rin." He does so and together they travel on to his brother's village.

It is just as she is getting to know her future sister-in-law that a group of oni come to challenge the Brothers of the Fang. She hears Rin scream and rushes out of the hut.

While the others gather and try to figure out how to defeat them all without hurting anyone, she calls upon her powers. The ogre holding Rin disintegrates and Sesshoumaru catches the little girl. She will not lose another child.

The burst of energy tires her and it is much later that she wakes, crying out in fear. Her eyes fly open only to meet understanding gold embers in the faint firelight. "All is well."

"The pup…"

"She sleeps." She follows the direction of his gaze. "If demons had nightmares, Maria, Rin would have given me plenty. There is no need to fear."

"I don't know if they will ever fade, Sesshou. Are you sure…?" He knows what she means.

"Yes." His aura, normally something so terrifying, soothes her back to sleep. The pain her soul feels fades. It will be a long time before she recovers but now there is hope.


	8. A Soul That's Been Forgiven

_A/N: I have decided to complete this story by adding the rest of the children and Grandpa Higurashi. It may take a while, as I have to write the ones for the old man, Rin, Kohaku, and Souta from scratch. I am not happy with this one so any suggestions on how to make it better will gladly be accepted._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That's Been Forgiven_

He missed his sister's wedding and for that he's truly sorry but she would have been the first one to tell him it was necessary to destroy the demon before it hurt or killed anymore people. The group of ex-shard hunters had trusted him to take care of the problem by himself without help. Now, instead of going back to the miko Keade's village he is hiding out here in the slayer village that his new brother and Inuyasha-sama had rebuilt. Sango and the monk wish to live here and restart the place but he is unconvinced that she will be able to do so.

Their "honeymoon" is almost over and already he has seen her in tears twice because of the graves lining one wall of the barricade. Even with the new huts and storage buildings, the memories are too much for her. His sister will never be able to move beyond the past if she stays.

That's why he's here. He doesn't believe he deserves to move on. Not quite yet. The others say he should take the second chance that Lady Kikyo gave him and use it in the best possible way. To help others so that they don't have to grieve as he and Sango have. Once he had thought he'd never make a good slayer but his actions during the war with Naraku had honed the necessary skills needed. One day he hopes to be as good as his sister.

With these skills he wishes to redeem himself in some small way for his actions while under Naraku's control. And especially for the things he'd done after he'd gotten his memory back. Sango and her friends have tried to tell him he is forgiven, that his father and comrades have forgiven him for the horrors but his mind is not so sure.

It is a good thing that his soul knows better. His is a soul that has been forgiven. It knows of the many times he has apologized when awake and when asleep. He has nightmares almost every time he closes his eyes. His soul knows he wishes to torture himself with the memories of what happened because he believes he is not worthy of forgiveness. And yet his soul pushes at his mind, willing for him to believe that he's been redeemed.

Kohaku tends the graves as Sango approaches, Kirara on her shoulder. "Kohaku?"

"Sister?" Tears have made tracks on her cheeks, her eyes reddened from crying. She gazes at him steadily.

"Miroku and I are going back to Lady Kaede's village. There are too many memories here for me to live but I wish to restart our village with new slayers. Will you help me?"

"Yes, Sango." Kirara mews and jumps from one sibling's shoulder to the other. She butts her head gently against his.

"You would be the new village head. Father would have wanted that. He would be so proud of you, Kohaku." He's not so certain but does not say so. He's also not sure that he is the best person for the position. It is Sango's wish however and he has tried to please her in an effort to make up for the all the times he hurt her. His soul does not see the need because he wasn't at fault for forgetting his sister. It wonders though if this is perhaps the best way for the young teen to come to understand that he's been forgiven.

His soul knows that it's been forgiven for the crimes against humanity because it is alive. No matter how powerful the undead miko had been, if he weren't meant to have a second chance at life, he would have died the moment Naraku removed that jewel shard and not even Tenseiga could have brought him back. His body would have crumbled to dust and he would not have the opportunity to rebuild an entire way of life.

"Sango, do you not want me to stay with you?" Kohaku is confused by this. He thought that she would never want to let him out of her sight again, except for trips to slay demons and then she'd send Kirara with him.

"I do but I have to let you go off on your own most of the time now. Like Kagome is letting Shippou go train with another fox demon outside the village. Kirara will go with you and you'll come and visit. We have much to plan and still build if we're going to put this place back together. Plus, I'll want you to meet your nieces and nephews when they arrive." She smiles at him lovingly and he is taken back to before his death when she used to give him advice.

"Nieces, nephews? You and Miroku-aniki are going to have children?"

"Why of course, Kohaku. My lovely bride has promised me at least ten." The monk comes up behind his wife and places an arm around her waist.

"You won't have anything to make children with unless you settle down. I'm trying to have a serious conversation with my little brother."

"My dear Sango." The slight pout on his brother-in-law's face brings a slight smile to the young taijiya's mouth. Yes, his soul encourages softly. It is all right to smile; it is all right to laugh. It is okay because he has been forgiven. His soul has been forgiven. If he takes what he was taught and uses it to save and protect as many lives as humanly possible, then that is all anyone can ask of him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go?" he questions, pretty sure he's lost the thread of the conversation. Hadn't she just been threatening Miroku with castration?

"To our new home. Your new home, at least for the moment. Kirara will be able to go with you any time you need or want to travel. She is a great companion and a perfect partner to guard your back."

"Yes, I know. Can I truly have her, Sister?"

"Of course. She's a nekomata, Kohaku. She stays because she wishes it. Did you know that she has a mate somewhere out there? We're just kittens who need her in her eyes." Kirara purrs in agreement.

Kohaku thinks back on what his father taught him about the rare breed of demon cat. The nekomata were elusive creatures and only assisted humans if it suited them to do so. They had no need of anything humans could give them. They could hunt and provide shelter for themselves and they aged slower than most other demons. Even taiyoukai. No one knew quite how old Kirara was only that she had yet to attain her third form according to records once kept by the slayers.

"Yes, let's go. Are you happy, Sango?"

"Very, now will you stop blaming yourself? Am I not the better slayer because I am older and more experienced? I too was fooled by Naraku, not once, but twice. Father and our comrades were as well. We all thought him the prince of the castle that night." Kohaku thinks this over while they travel as a family back to the village of Kaede. Miroku is silent but the slight jingle of the rings of his staff tells the young man he is also thinking her words over.

"Indeed, little brother. Everyone except Kagome was once fooled by Naraku. My grandfather, who first got the Kazaana. Inuyasha and Kikyo; both should have been able to sense that the one who first attacked them was not who it appeared to be. You, your family, and friends. Even I once believed that Naraku was dead because my Kazaana was gone. I should have searched out proof, especially when no jewel shards could be found in the surrounding area of where we supposedly killed the demon."

_See,_ his soul shouts. It is not his fault. Even when Naraku hadn't had jewel shards he was still able to trick people with great power.

"I am forgiven," he whispers without realizing he's spoken out loud.

"Yes," the new couple answers together.

"Even for what I did after I got my memory back?"

"We've all done things we wish we could take back. Even those things that we would do again for one reason or another. You had to pretend you didn't have your memory back. If Naraku had found out, there's no telling what carnage he would have wrought."

"It does not mean that those things were the right things to do," Miroku picks up from where Sango leaves off. "The important thing is to repent and never make the same mistakes again. You have a family, Kohaku. Never forget that you can talk to any one of us about anything."

"Yes, I…" Something catches his eye and he looks in that direction. There is a rainbow in the sky but it had not rained in days. Taking this as a sign, Kohaku sighs. Finally his mind believes what his soul has been trying to tell him for over two years. He is forgiven.

His soul tries to think of a way to celebrate and comes up with a method that any little brother would whole heartedly agree with- teasing his sister. Kohaku's soul has aged beyond the years he's lived. It has sinned time and again but on this day the soul does not doubt that it has been forgiven.


	9. A Soul That's Happy

_A/N: I wanted to thank __**k**__ and __**prinsesblu2**__ for their reviews. I also wanted to thank __**ananova**__ and __**Kagome'sdaughter**__ for putting me on their favorites' list. And the C2 entry from __**ananova. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That's Happy_

As he watches the humans he has come to think of as his family, he has to admit that he is happy. His _soul_ is happy. Kitsunes are known for being tricksters and mischief makers but he has learned in the almost two plus years of knowing his family that that is not all they can be. They can be loyal, and brave. They can fight for friends and adoptive parents. And that they can learn from humans something apparently all youkai don't yet know. Half demons are not weak creatures meant only for derision. They can become powerful warriors who save the world, fall in love with mikos who have gigantic hearts and are all the stronger for it.

Yes, his soul is happy.

Shippou watches for the miko he has come to think of as a second mother come from the direction of the well and the smile on her face says it all. Inuyasha has finally mated her. Kagome has to finish school but soon after that she'll be living here full time. Both have planned to make visits to the future but he wonders if he should tell them the truth.

The well will close soon.

He knows this because of the new Lady of the Western Lands. She is going to help make sure Inuyasha's entire pack will live to see Kagome's time but she never told them that the well would cease to work once the miko's school is over.

Should he or shouldn't he? He's not supposed to know. The conversation he had overheard was a private one so the information could only get him into trouble if Sesshoumaru ever found out.

No, he thinks, he won't say anything. Kagome is happy and so is he.

"Oi, runt, come here." Shippou wrinkles his nose at the rude nickname but scampers up to the couple and happily jumps into his adoptive mother's arms.

"Kagome!" He snuggles into her embrace, reveling in the warmth he receives as she hugs him. Shippou loves the miko without reservation. He is a child whatever else he may be. And his child's soul is happy.

"My little fox," she says, the smile on her face also in her voice. "Have you been training hard?"

He has begun leaving the village often to train under the tutelage of an older fox demon. He is happy with his progress. He is ahead of others his age but he knows his frequent trips alone worry Kagome. Like a regular mother, she would rather he stay where the others can watch over him for her when she is not able to do so herself.

Normally he would chafe at such a _human_ concern for he is not weak like human children. But his soul merely jumps with happiness because it means he is loved. The others of his _pack_ worry also but they were born in this age of constant war and are not as leery as the futuristic priestess. They know he can take care of himself and there are enough demons who fear Inuyasha and his brother that if he were in danger, they would help for that reason alone.

The Taisho brothers' reputations have spread far and wide beyond their territories. Even his tutor knows the consequences of letting Shippou get hurt while in his care. "Yes, Kagome. Sensei says I have to meet him tomorrow to continue." The down turn of her lips shows she is disappointed.

"Not this time, Shippou," Inuyasha interjects. The seriousness of his voice alerts the kitsune to a problem. "Kagome is staying here while her brother is sick. The squirt got a nasty illness that's highly contagious. Her mother and grandfather have already had it but Kagome's never had it. It's safer that she stay away until Souta's over it."

"You and Miroku were leaving on that really long trip to exorcize that demon."

"Exactly. And as the girls are going to be without a demon to help them should the village get attacked, you are going to have to stay behind to do the protecting. Got it?"

Inuyasha was giving him a great responsibility. A youkai child wouldn't have been handed this kind of job so easily in most cases. That it was the dog demon doing it gave testament to how much Shippou was really trusted. Kagome was the most important thing in the hanyou's life.

"Absolutely!" Almost delirious with happiness, the kitsune jumps to Inuyasha's shoulder. "You can count on me!"

"Keh, I know." A clawed hand is placed gently on russet hair and Shippou's soul is happy. It is happy because the two demons are no longer at each other's throats. They are not vying for Kagome's affection. Each knows how much they are loved.

"Shippou, I brought games and treats. Do you think we could spend some time alone, just the two of us?" He frowns at the tentative note in his adoptive mother's voice. Had he really been leaving so often that she was unsure of asking for time with him?

"Could we, Kagome?"

"It is what I most wish for right now. I miss you when you go off to train."

"I miss you when you have to go to school too." Shippou's soul is once again jumping in excitement when her smile comes out full force again. He goes back into her arms and crawls up to hug her neck.

"Good. We're going to get going, koiishi." Inuyasha places a kiss on Kagome's head. Shippou feels the strong hand on his head once more and knows the meaning. His own father used to do that often when he had to leave his mother and him on a trip. He hears a light rumble in the half demon's chest and returns it with a small growl of his own.

"What are you two talking about?" Kagome questions. Her boys have communicated more than once in a canine fashion, leaving her out of the loop.

"Nothing you have to worry about, right, runt?"

"Right," Shippou agrees.

"Figures," she grumbles. "Go on, you. Be safe," she directs the last to both Inuyasha and Miroku who has just come out of his hut with Sango. The dog demon stops to check on a pregnant slayer (it's obvious to his demon nose), bussing her on the head also. It is an unusual sight but Shippou knows the reason.

Miroku might be Sango's husband, but to youkai, a lone female without both her mate's scent and her pack leader's scent on her is vulnerable. Especially if she is pregnant. Not that any would dare consider Sango vulnerable. While she has given demon slaying up as a profession, there is no doubt that she would take up any and all her weapons to protect those she loved if it became necessary.

Shippou and Kagome go to stand by Sango and watch the older two males of the pack leave the village. His chest swells with pride at the responsibility given to him and he casts a smile his aunt's way. His soul is happy that he now has a purpose. He's the protector of the small village and of the two women currently by his side.

"I heard you were going to be staying with us awhile, Kagome. Is your brother all right?"

"He will be. He spent last night in the hospital and that's when he got the sickest. Inuyasha and I went back to tell them that we'd become mates but found no one at home. Mama wants to make sure I don't come down with the same thing."

"And I suppose Inuyasha was real hard to convince to bring you back." Both young women laugh, Shippou doing all he can to hold back a snicker.

"Say, Sango, what say you to a hot spring bath later?"

"Sounds heavenly, Kagome. Did you bring those soaps?"

"Yes. Shippou?" Kagome watches him, her eyes questioning.

"Sure, I got to make sure you and Sango stay out of trouble." He gets a stern look from both females and barely manages not to squirm. The kitsune doesn't mind though. He's too happy that he's going to spend time with his adoptive mother. "Maybe Rin would like to come," he suggests, just to see their reaction. He is a kitsune after all and making mischief is in his nature.

"Absolutely not! It would be inappropriate. Whoever gave you that idea?" Kagome demands.

"I can just guess. Wait until that houshi gets home." Both women are riled and waiting to do damage to the lecherous influence in his life.

Kagome, knowing her kit well, gazes closely into his emerald eyes. "Shippou…" she warns.

"Well, gotta do a patrol around the village now, Kagome. See ya later for that bath!" He takes off at a run, realizing that if he didn't get away from them, he'd get into some real trouble quickly. He cannot help but laugh at their expressions though. He's happy that he can still get both guys into trouble with the loves of their lives. His soul is happy that he can take what he's learned from both his youkai parents and his mostly human pack and be stronger for the experience. Even at his age he is entrusted with the lives of people who are loved by the strongest demon brothers that he's ever known.

Granted Sesshoumaru doesn't know that Inuyasha is leaving the village for a whole week but what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Right, he decides and his soul is quite happy to agree.


	10. A Soul That's Heaven Sent

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That's Heaven Sent_

Rin sits at the high table and watches her new "mother" chop vegetables. It has been almost three months since they met yet the little girl cannot quite get used to not fending for herself. Maria insists that she cook for Rin even though she can do so herself. She is not yet used to the difference in the way Maria lives and how everyone else lives. Her new home is several rooms and two stories tall. It is not the size of a castle yet it is many times bigger than Lady Kaede's hut. Not accustomed to sitting still, Rin is surprised when Maria makes a mad dash for the other room.

"Maria-sama?" Rin is hesitant to call her "Mother." Lord Sesshoumaru has not said she cannot but he has not given her expressed permission either.

"I am fine, Rin." The older woman comes back in looking pale and Rin begins to worry. Maria was not sick that morning nor had she been since they'd met. "Would you please help me finish? Sesshoumaru will be here soon." His name brings a smile to both females' faces but for different reasons. Rin loves her lord, the one who saved her and cared for her as none had since her parents died. She is too young to fully understand the reasons behind them meeting.

Her soul is heaven sent. Her soul was handpicked by the powers that be to go to Earth and nurture the demon lord. Her soul was sent to warm his heart so that others would live. So that an evil half-demon would be slain and the world would be saved. She doesn't understand that's why she met the taiyoukai. It is enough though that the others around her do.

Her soul brings smiles to those who are unhappy. Her soul brings light to a dark heart, hope to a despairing mind. Her soul offers her friendship freely, uncaring if the person is human or demon. Her soul shows others the courage one small girl can have. That is why Heaven sent her soul.

"Lord Sesshoumaru will not like it if you are sick," the child announces knowingly. Maria gives her a smile that agrees with Rin's statement.

"I am not really sick, Rin. This sort of thing happens when a woman is with child."

Her brow wrinkles as Rin tries to figure out how being pregnant could cause a woman to throw up but not be sick. "I do not understand."

"No one does, my dear. It is one of the great mysteries surrounding the miracle that is having a child. Could we please keep this between us girls, Rin? I am not ready to tell Sesshoumaru that he is going to be a father again."

"But can he not smell it? Shippou said demons could smell when a woman was going to have a baby."

"Normally, yes, but I learned long ago that if I didn't want anyone prying into my thoughts, I'd have to hide what I was feeling from my scent. I am using the same technique to hide the baby's scent from his nose. I just want to wait a few more days."

"Won't he be mad at you?" Rin bites her bottom lip, not wanting them to fight again. In the time that they had been back together, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Maria have had dozens of fights, small and large. It reminds her of the battles Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha often had during the search for the jewel. That they still had sometimes.

"Perhaps," her maternal adoptive parent sighs.

"I do not want you to fight." Her soul had been sent to stop family members from fighting each other. From killing each other. Rin has a vague idea that she is partly responsible for her lord no longer trying to do away with his brother. Her soul was sent to show hateful demons that not all humans are the same.

"I know, Rin. He will understand my reasons for doing so." Rin finally nods, receiving another smile in return before Maria dashes off again to empty an already empty stomach.

While she is gone, Sesshoumaru comes home, his expression as stoic and blank as ever. It is only when he is safely away from the prying eyes of the world and Jaken that he relaxes enough to smile slightly at Rin. She can look pass his icy demeanor and see the real demon lord. The dog demon now makes sure she is tucked in at night where before he would wait until she slept before seeing to her comfort. It is another reason her soul has been sent. So that an unknowing inuyoukai can learn how to care for his own children and how to express his love for them.

"Rin, where is Maria?" She wonders if he can tell or if the smell of food in the kitchen and the foul odors of sickness in the other room are hindering his senses.

"In the 'bathroom.'" Her soul is an honest soul. She has been asked not tell him about the baby but she is not going to lie.

"Hn, the pup is making her sick." Rin's eyes widen in surprise.

"You know, my lord?"

"Before she did, no doubt. Why is she hiding it from me?"

"I don't understand why, my lord. Maybe she's scared." Her heaven sent soul is meant to offer understanding and give others the benefit of a child's honest point of view. She sees something deep in his gold eyes and thinks maybe he knows after all. "I picked flowers for the table, my lord. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Indeed." He looks relieved to be off the topic of Maria's pregnancy and she smiles at him to show she's quite willing to change the subject. He gently places a large clawed hand on her head, smoothing the loosely plaited hair.

"We missed you when you were gone."

"Did you?" he addresses this to Maria. The lord and lady embrace briefly, unconcerned about showing their love for one another in front of her.

"Yes, my lord. Did we not, my lady?"

"Most dreadfully. Rin, could you not call me at least Yōbo? It would mean a great deal to me."

Rin looks to Sesshoumaru for his permission. She would like to call Lady Maria that but she is unsure of the new boundaries. "You may, Rin, if you will also call me Yōfu."

"I do not understand."

Maria smiles at her and comes to kneel in front of her. "We love you very much, Rin. We do not wish to take the place of your parents for they gave the world a very special little girl. I'm sorry they didn't get to see how special you really are. Please, if you cannot call us 'Mother' and 'Father,' can you at least call us 'Adoptive Mother' and 'Adoptive Father'?"

Rin ponders the question for several moments. "Yes, I can do that." She gets an enthusiastic hug from Maria.

"My little angel. You were definitely heaven sent." Her soul starts in surprise. Did Maria know the truth behind her being here? New mother and daughter gaze into each other's eyes and share a smile. It is all right if one person knows its true purpose, her soul decides.

"Maria, it is time we ate. You need to retire early if we are to leave tomorrow for my brother's village."

"Do I?" Rin can see the fight looming so doesn't hesitate to jump into the discussion.

"Are we going to perform the Pack Ceremony for the others?"

"Yes. One day you too will make the choice, Rin."

"I know. Do you think Kohaku will be there?"

"Perhaps." The repressive tone of her new father's voice warns her of his views on males around his little girl. "I am glad this pup is a male," he says, realizing only too late that he let it slip that he knew Maria was pregnant. Rin jumps out of the way, leaving plenty of room for what happens next.

"Sesshoumaru, heel!" Idly she wonders if it hurts her father to be smashed into the floor as much as it appears to hurt her new uncle. Without much time to pursue the thought, she instantly goes on to smooth things over. It is part of the reason she was sent. Her soul was sent to play mediator between warring factions, hoping for peace.

When Maria sails out of the room, Rin kneels next to Sesshoumaru. "Does that really hurt as much as it looks like it does?" Her soul might be heaven sent, but she never claimed to be an angel. The only reply she gets is glare. She goes off, her soul happy to go about its job. After all, it was sent by Heaven.


	11. A Soul That Sees Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That Sees Hope_

More than two years have now passed since the destruction of Naraku. Her sister's memory has been preserved and the clay body is at rest. A young group of warriors has settled in her village and she could not be more at peace.

They are her family. The grandchildren she was never able to have. With their disagreements and ways of ending arguments they have brought a life to the small village it had never before seen. There is harmony between the two races that inhabit Japan.

A young kitsune plays with human children until he is called away by his foster mother, also a human. Both are guarded by an inuhanyou. No one cares any longer that Inuyasha is a half demon. He protects and loves the Miko no Shikon, a young priestess from a strange land. And she in turn, loves and protects him. There are times when they argue and eventually Kagome's temper will get the best of her and a loud "thud" will echo, signaling the "sit" command has better uttered.

There are two more warriors who've made their permanent home in her village. A young Buddhist priest and his taijiya wife. She had believed them lost to her constant sight but at the end of their wedding trip or "honeymoon," as Kagome called it, they'd returned. Sango had been in tears and Miroku, bless his lecherous heart, had been close to them himself. The demon slayers' village they had planned to make home had too many memories for Sango to live there but she was still determined to restart the village with her brother's help. After she had the baby she now carried.

"_You insensitive jerk!"_

"Wait, Sango! I didn't mean…" She sighs and waits for the young woman to come to her. They both did when one of the boys upset one of the girls.

"Lady Kaede, may I come in?"

"Of course, child. What ails ye?"

"Miroku." At times like this Kaede merely let one of girls rant until she, whether it be Sango or Kagome, comes around to admitting their love for their chosen man and goes to make up with said male.

These past months have been difficult with Sango's violent mood swings but they were managing. "Patience, child. He's just an expectant father. Many women complain about their husbands being insensitive." Many were but she leaves that part out. Miroku was not such a husband.

"I know, I just….Err, I'm being unreasonable again, aren't I?" Seeing that common sense ruled once more, Kaede smiles.

"Maybe a bit." Shippou runs in then, pausing only to give Sango a hug and listen to the baby's heartbeat.

"They're coming!" They are the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. None were more shocked than she to learn Sesshoumaru had a wife. She'd counseled the young lady for several weeks about her still born child and eventually her family saw the life in her eyes steadily increase to match the strength of her power. They've come to perform the Pack Ceremony. Inuyasha would finally become an official member of his brother's pack. And the others would become an official part of Inuyasha's. It would extend their lives dramatically but Kaede was prepared to watch them remain the same in her last years. She is by no means ready to join Kikyou in the afterlife but her "grandchildren" would not age by the time she was. That was fine though. Her soul sees hope for the future of her beloved land. With these young warriors to guard it through the ages, Kagome's time is assured. Her soul sees hope in the eyes of the young men and women around her. Her soul sees the hope brought about with the mating and marriage of a hanyou and miko.

Lady Maria steps in then, a smile on her lips and a light in her eyes. "Are you ready, Sango?"

"You're sure this won't hurt the babe?"

"Positive; I too was worried but my husband assures me it won't." A delicate hand is placed on the lady's stomach and Kaede's eye widens with knowledge.

"I see congratulations are in order."

"Then let's do it. Shippou, you're going to have to stop that now," Sango chuckles. The fox cub has gone back to listening to the baby's heartbeat.

"Aw, Sango."

"Later, you can do so again." Kaede and Maria help Sango rise and the three leave the hut, Shippou trailing.

"Why isn't Kagome with pup? She's mated now."

"Because, young one, she is still too young in her world. Her mother gave permission for Inuyasha to marry her on the condition she does not conceive until she is out of school."

"I want a brother or sister." Kaede smiles and nods.

"I know ye do, Shippou. Think though, with Sango and Miroku's child ye can practice being a big brother. By the time ye are one, ye will not make so many mistakes."

"True." Kaede laughs softly. Her soul sees hope in this kitsune and anticipation. He truly wants to be a brother.

"Can we get on with things? I promised Higurashi-okaasan Kagome would be back early."

"Patience, little brother." Sesshoumaru begins walking to the clearing that holds the Bone Eater's Well. This is where the ceremony will take place.

Kaede stands to one side, allowing the demon lord to proceed as he must. Out of all those gathered, he has changed the most. At the beginning of the Quest, the taiyoukai was hateful and scorned all things human. He disparaged his brother's birth and sought to kill him. Now he has a human mate, a human child, and a hanyou child on the way. Her soul sees this, and hopes for the future abounds. What wonderful things must happen.

Yes, Kaede thinks, her soul sees hope.


	12. A Soul That Doesn't Understand

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That Doesn't Understand_

The soccer ball rolls back and forth under a cleat clad foot as its owner gazes off into the distance. Souta is lost in thought and has to be dragged unwillingly by his coach back into the present. He's thinking about his sister, stuck five hundred years in the past. The well has stopped working and he doesn't understand why. It's been a whole year since they'd been warned and both his sister and Inuyasha have stopped being able to visit. His soul doesn't understand either. It doesn't understand why the well had stayed open in the first place after the Sacred Jewel was destroyed. If that's what had allowed Kagome to pass through it. To his soul, the abrupt closing of the well made even less sense.

Souta realizes practice is over and picks up his gear to go home. He dodges his friends' efforts to join them for dinner and goes home. The house is quiet and he wishes not for the first time that Kagome was there.

As a child his soul hadn't understood the true ramifications of his sister's quest. Kagome and Inuyasha had never shared their battles in great detail with any one of the Higurashis. The one fight he'd been involved in had been nowhere near as dangerous as the fights with Naraku must have been. He'd thought the stories and hero cool and his young mind hadn't thought passed the adventure involved. Souta regrets that now.

"Why, there you are, dear. How was practice?" His mother is smiling for the first time in a long time. Grandpa is sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. His frown reflects the confusion Souta suddenly feels. His soul doesn't understand the about-face his mother's mood has taken. It can't figure out just why she has started acting like everything is right with the world.

"Practice was fine," he belatedly answers. Slipping a bit on the floor, Souta glances down and sees his reflection. Surely she hasn't waxed the floor. Taking a thorough look, he notices everything gleaming. His soul doesn't understand and neither does he. "Uh, Grandpa?"

"Don't look at me. She's been like this since I came in for lunch. A bit concerned, I tell you."

"Oh, hush, Father. I had a visitor today. Someone I met when I had Kagome."

"And that made you so happy you waxed the floor?" Souta asks in complete incomprehension. Somehow he doesn't think this is a case of a teenager not understanding his mother.

"Yes," she replies simply. "I cleaned elsewhere too. Go wash up."

He climbs the stairs and leaves his bag in his room so he can do his homework later. Coming back from the bathroom, he notices the door to Kagome's room open. Unable to help himself, he looks in and what he sees confuses him. His sister's bed is made up, not with the old pink coverlet but with a new white one decorated with sakura blossoms. Two pillows have been placed side by side, instead of just one. What had his mother been doing?

She couldn't possibly believe Inuyasha and Kagome were coming back. Had she sunk into delusions because she was so depressed? Souta had already lost a sister (and a big brother) he didn't want to lose his mother too. Would the gods be so cruel? Surely they wouldn't take his mother away. They'd made sure he'd never see Kagome again. He might be growing up but he'd still needed his sister. And he still needed his mother.

Hurrying down the stairs, Souta confronts his mother. "Are we having visitors?" he questions in the vague hope that she's transformed Kagome's room into guest quarters.

"No, dear. Only family will be here." Aunts, uncles, a cousin maybe, he prays. His mother must have seen his confusion because she hugs him, still smiling. "I'm not crazy, Souta. You'll see; something wonderful is going to happen tomorrow. I just know it."

His soul doesn't understand that something wonderful _is_ going to happen. Something unbelievable, wondrous, and surprising. It doesn't understand now, but soon it will.


	13. A Soul That's Surprised

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That's Surprised_

He sweeps the shrine courtyard slowly for his back is bothering him. Grandpa is the only one outside for Souta is at school and his daughter-in-law is inside cooking. She cooks as though she expects an army at any minute. As he cleans the ground in front of the shrine itself, his thoughts turn to her and he sighs with worry. For an entire year his daughter-by-marriage has seemed sad. Her sudden change surprises him to say the least.

His soul agrees. His soul is surprised and worried too. He hopes that this swift shift into happiness is real and not a sign of insanity. He has all ready lost a granddaughter to Time and a half demon. Grandpa doesn't want to lose a daughter as well.

Noise at the top of the shrine steps draws his attention. The young woman from yesterday is here again but she is not alone. A man stands at her side, one arm protectively around her waist. She smiles at him and he's surprised. His soul is surprised because it believes it has seen her before yesterday. The couple moves forward and behind them four more couples appear along with two teenagers. The combination of people surprises him. "Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine."

Grandpa's soul is startled by the abrupt burst of tears coming from one of the women. "Grandpa!" He blinks, and standing before him is Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ka-Kagome?" He doesn't get a verbal response. She clasps him tightly in a hug and sobs into his shoulder. His soul cannot get over the surprise.

"I missed you so much!" His granddaughter embraces him even tighter until the gentle clawed hands of her husband free the old man.

"How?" is the only question that comes to mind.

"Keh, you don't think that I'd take her away forever if there was a way she'd get to see you again, do you?"

Grandpa doesn't have an answer. Running behind him releases him from his stupor. "Kagome-chan!" His daughter's voice is excited yet knowing. So this is the reason for the change in mood.

His heart begins to beat rapidly and he finds he must sit quickly. The young woman from yesterday joins him and places her hand over his heart. He's too old for surprises. His soul is too old; it was not meant for such unexpected excitement. Gradually warmth seeps into his chest and the fast beating of his heart slows to normal. "Forgive me, Higurashi-sama, for not warning you. I did not realize your heart might suffer."

He looks into eyes as blue as a tropical sea and they are filled with apologies. Nothing comes to mind to say in response. This stranger surprises him to his soul with her kindness. "You were here yesterday," he says unnecessarily.

"Yes," she answers. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Maria Taisho, Inuyasha's sister-in-law." He blinks once again and looks towards the rest of the group. It's only then that he realizes Kagome has introduced everyone else.

"More demons," he guesses.

"Humans and half demons too. You are surprised we are here."

"Humans cannot live five hundred years," he protests.

"Normally, no, they can't. As a part of a taiyoukai's pack, yes, they can." His soul balks at this explanation. It is too surprised to take in the news. What magic would allow such an unnatural occurrence?

"There is more to demons than the stories you learned, old man." The new voice jolts him out of his thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru, don't be rude. This has all been quite the shock for him. He's got a delicate heart." The way Lady Maria scolds the man, he must be her husband. If his memory served, Inuyasha's brother was a vicious demon. His soul is surprised he's not more afraid.

"Hn." He watches the couple leave him as Kagome approaches.

"Grandpa, are you happy we're back?" Grandpa sees the apprehension in his granddaughter's eyes.

"Of course, child. Just don't go surprising this old body like that again. It can't take a shock of this magnitude." His soul may have had the surprise of its present incarnation but he can never regret seeing his granddaughter again.

"Thank you, Grandpa. Mama said we were welcome to stay a few days in my old room. Our place is being worked on."

"So your mother hadn't gone nuts."

"Nope," Kagome grins.

"What happened, did Inuyasha break something again?" That wouldn't have surprised him.

"No, Shippou did when sparring with his cousin."

"Oh, Gramps, you really weren't paying attention were you?"

He shakes his head and listens carefully. His soul tells him it wouldn't do to be caught unawares around this group. It'd been surprised enough for one lifetime.


	14. A Soul That's Done Many Things

_A/N: I couldn't leave Kirara out._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_A Soul That's Done Many Things_

As a kitten she was taught how to transform, how to fight and how to fly. She was instructed on how to help humans rid the land of demons who would do it harm. She is one of few fire nekomatas and she has done many things. Her soul has done many things. As a young adult she fought with a warrior priestess until Midoriko's soul was forced out through her chest and the Shikon no Tama was born. She then taught humans how to become demon slayers and protect the cursed jewel. As a mature adult she found a mate and sired a litter of kittens, raising them alongside the humans she watched over. She comforted a young sorceress while she grieved the loss of her son.

She saw the priestess Kikyo become the Jewel's guardian and knew the tragedy that would be the result. Her soul has done plenty to be able to foreshadow the events. Kirara was not surprised when word reached the demon slayers' village about Kikyo's death. She could have told the humans she helped that the Jewel was not gone for good. She could have, but experience had taught her to keep quiet.

Kirara was there when the little girl who was destined to be a mighty slayer was born. She was there when the girl's brother was brought into the world and she was there to make their mother a promise as the woman went to the afterlife. When the girl child was taught how to use Hiraikotsu, her soul knew that the time was near. Her mate agreed but he could not help her prepare the kittens. He had his own to protect. Her soul has done many things and would continue to do many things throughout the Quest.

When Inuyasha arrived at the destroyed slayer village, her soul saw that he was the one she was meant to train. Kirara recognized him as the brother of a pup she'd met long ago and she was determined to see to it that he could fight. Her soul's experienced enough to know the Inutaisho would have wanted it that way.

Now, after five hundred years and one more transformation under her, Kirara watches the reunion between the Higurashis and the ex-shard hunters. Her mate loops an arm through hers and whispers in her now elfin ear. "We should go, Kirara. These kittens can deal without us."

"They are much more vulnerable than any of our own."

"For a day, koiishi. For just a day they'll be fine." Emerald eyes laugh at her and her ruby orbs narrow. Her lips curl in a soft snarl while she lets out a hiss. She knows he is right. After all, her soul has done many things and recognizes the truth.

They _can_ do without her for a while.


	15. Souls That Have Been Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, manga, anime, movies, etc. They belong by copyright laws to Rumiko Takahashi et al.

_Epilogue: Souls That Have Been Reborn_

A specially selected group of souls are gathered around a portal and are listening with seemingly close attention to the celestial attendant. He is telling them that they won't remember their former lives even though the last incarnation had spanned centuries. They are needed again he tells them. Glances pass between the couples and silently they are thinking that they _will_ remember, despite what they are told. One by one they pass through the portal. They are now souls that have been reborn.

* * *

A prince plays with the daughter of his mother's lady-in-waiting. The two have been close since the little girl was born. One day the girl is cornered by some older children and is rescued by the prince who handily beats them. When thanked, the prince merely says,

"Keh, don't you remember? I'll always protect you."

* * *

A businessman goes into a library every three days to check out a book. Some think he is an avid reader but he is really there for the sight of the research librarian. Her prim and proper appearance calls to him in some mysterious way. When his hand accidentally brushes against her backside, both are surprised with what happens next. She swings around with lightning fast reflexes and shouts,

"You lecherous monk!"

"Wait, Sango!" They stare at each other because he is not monk and her name is not Sango.

* * *

A noblewoman sits upon a dais looking across the room at a commoner. The man is rich yes, but by no means her social equal.

"The roles are reversed this time," she says.

His only reply is, "Hn, ridiculous."

* * *

Eventually they gather together one by one. The prince is the leader and it starts out as his quest to protect his kingdom. The girl vows to stay by his side forever. The businessman and librarian soon add to the number then the noble and her man. Others round out the army until all involved are assembled. Swords have been replaced with laser weapons, flying hellcats with spaceships. Some things change but the souls of heroes remain true. Their souls may have been reborn but deep inside, they've never forgotten who they truly are.


End file.
